The Regional Primate Research Center at the University of Washington has two major goals: 1) biomedical research on primates with emphasis on the following basic fields and their clinical applications: neurobehavioral sciences, developmental biology, virology, cell biology, immunogenetics, cardiovascular function, and disease models; and 2) support of current needs, anticipation of future needs of the scientific community in nonhuman primate biology, and resource development to fulfill those needs. Research is done by more than 300 investigators at the University of Washington (UW) and from other institutions throughout the U.S. An international program includes collaborations with Indonesia and the Soviet Union. Most research is done in the Main Facility and the Infant Primate Research Laboratory (research colonies of 600 animals) on the UW campus in Seattle. Most breeding is conducted at the Primate Field Station in Medical Lake, Washington (1,500 animals) and in a Natural Habitat Breeding Facility in Indonesia (800 animals). The animal facilities of the Center are accredited by AAALAC. Service divisions of the Center include the Primate Information Center; Bioengineering Services and Computer Services; laboratories for Biostructure Technology, Histology, Virology Clinical Tests, and Immunologic Typing; Colony Management, Veterinary Services, Pathology Services, Tissue Distribution Program, Facilities Management, and Administrative Services. In the coming five years, new Core Staff research programs are proposed in the areas of developmental neurobiology, structural molecular biology, and molecular virology or immunology. Core resources will be strengthened in immunogenetic typing and quantitative neuroanatomy. Research in health, environmental enrichment and alternative methods will receive continued emphasis. Research programs at the PFS will expand. The Center will be reorganized to accommodate the explosive growth of AIDS-related research and support services that have emerged in the past five years. An immunodeficiency virus-free breeding colony will expand to include the entire colony; the international program to stimulate development of virus-free natural habitat breeding facilities will expand. Comprehensive programs for continuing staff training in principles of animal care, biohazard control and occupational health will be consolidated. A major renovation project will expand and centralize veterinary and animal care area activities at the Main Facility. The Regional Primate Research Center at the UW is a regional, national and international resource that contributes to advances in basic and clinically applicable research on virtually every major category of disease, including: ADDS, atherosclerosis, cancer, diabetes, anemia, respiratory distress, multiple sclerosis, parkinsonism, blindness, deafness, periodontitis, infertility, prematurity, sudden infant death, sexually transmitted diseases, mental retardation, and psychiatric disorders.